Parce que rire, c'est un plaisir
by Walix
Summary: L'Amour avec un grand A. C'est un amour qui touche tout et nimporte quoi, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Il vous transporte, même le plus ridicule. Ça vous grille des neurones et on s'en marre. Surtout ici, dans ce recueil où se déroulent des chutes, des pensées erronées de l'ardeur qui vous perdent dans ce monde où l'impossible prend le dessus.Bref, l'Amour ça nous détraque.
1. Amour à sens unique

**Rating :** K

**Genre : **Yaoi - Humour

**Couple : **Grey/ ?

**Disclamer : **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

**Résumé :** L'Amour avec un grand A. C'est un amour qui touche tout et nimporte quoi. Ou plutôt nimporte qui. Du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, ça vous tombe dessus et tant pis si ça prête au ridicule ou à la pire fantaisie. L'Amour peut vous faire réaliser tant de choses. Même les plus suréalistes. Il vous brouille le cerveau. Il rend fou, con, insensé, niais. En gros, ça vous grille les neurones et on s'en marre autant qu'on le puisse. Surtout ici, dans ce recueil où se déroulent des chutes, des pensées érronées, de l'ardeur qui vous perd dans ce monde où l'impossible prend le dessus. Bref, l'Amour nous détraque et ce pour notre plus grand plaisir. ( Merci à Namuria pour le résumer )

Grey a plaqué Juvia par amour pour une autre personne. Mais qui?

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Premier recueil de drabble... Assez loufoque. A la base, ce drabble a été écrit pour le membre du mois **Awaix **sur un site de Fairy Tail ( que vous retrouverez sur mon profil. )

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Amour à sens unique**

* * *

**"Et Grey, t'es plus avec Juvia alors?"**

Oui. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop collante. Lui, il préférait les personnes plus distantes avec lui. Mais qui étaient tout de même proche. Du style Lucy. Sauf qu'elle, elle était trop chiante. Alors ça serait plus comme Natsu. Beau, grand, combatif. Voir même trop. Quelqu'un qui a plus de sefl-control. Leon? Non, il est fou de Juvia. Il y avait aussi Gajeel. Trop anti-social. Luxus. Oui, il avait un style plutôt sauvage grâce à sa cicatrice. Assez grand, protecteur, mignon. Mais trop froid.

Enfaite il savait exactement qui il aimait. Mais il faisait tout pour l'oublier. Car ça faisait trop longtemps que cet amour à sens unique durait. Cette personne qui buvait souvent. Sa peau d'une jolie teinte et pas trop exhibée, comme Cana. Sa couleur de cheveux qui sortait de l'original. C'était la seule personne à avoir une telle couleur. Une aussi jolie. D'une pureté infinie. Le mieux devait être ses yeux. Vous fixant, d'un regard mielleux. Ses lèvres s'étirant, laissant place à toutes ses dents si blanches.

Oui, il était la seule personne qu'il aimait. Makarof, hantera toujours ses pensées.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passés une agréable lecture de trente seconde. Laissez un petit commentaire, juste pour savoir quelle est votre pensée après un drabble tel que celui ci x)


	2. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : ** Romance - Humour

**Couple : **Max/ ?

**Disclamer : **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

**Resumé : **Car aujourd'hui est un jour décisif pour Max. Il allait enfin lui dire je t'aime.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Petit drabble, d'à peu près 300 mots x3 Il est écrit à la base pour un recueil écrit avec d'autre auteur sur un site de Fairy Tail ( que vous retrouverez sur mon profil. )

**Réponse aux reviews : **Merci à Awaix même si j'avais déjà eu son avis. Oui, j'ai décidé de le poster rien que pour toi 8D

Merci à Gwen , oui, couple improbable mais on n'en sait rien, on ne connait pas les pensées de Grey 8D Heureuse que tu ais pu rire n.n

Et merci à Loupiote , je suis heureuse aussi que tu ais pu rire! 8D

Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

**Qui se ressemble s'assemble.**

* * *

Son coeur rata un battement. Cette personne était toujours aussi belle. Sa cheveulure scintillante, son corps fin, son allure respledissante... Tout plaisait à Max. Elle était son âme-soeur, la personne qui lui était promise. Lui vendeur, elle vendu, ils se completaient.

**" Aujourd'hui, je lui avourai tout."**

Max était enfin prêt. Prêt à lui dire ces trois petits mots qui changent votre vie d'un seul coup. Il attendait la bonne et il l'avait enfin trouvée. Il en était sûr. Lorsqu'ils dansaient et qu'elle deposait sa tête sur son torse musclé - ou presque - , il fremissait rien qu'au contact. Lorsque tous deux observaient les nuages, ou discutaient pendant des heures, jamais elle ne l'interrompait, jamais elle ne le critiquait.

Elle était celle qui lui fallait.

En quelque sorte, ils se resemblaient. Lui blond, elle de même couleur, il adorait l'utiliser et elle aussi. Le meilleur devait être quand elle glissait tout au fond de lui. Car c'était aussi à ce moment, qu'il était vraiment lui. Devant elle, il était le vrai lui. Il était cette personne qui adorait parler, rire, se confier, avoir de l'amour. Et ça elle lui en donnait beaucoup.

Max la fixa pendant un long moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il devait se lancer. Ils se mirent face à face et dans un grand élan, il lâcha enfin les mots tant attendu :

**" Je t'aime."**

Il attendu une reponse, mais rien. La personne devant lui ne voulait dire quelque chose. Elle attendait plus.

**" Je sais que notre relation est ambigue. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi."**

Le vent souffla sur le visage de Max, la faisant tomber sur lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Plus qu'heureux, Max l'allongea au sol et le regard envieux il passa sa main dans ses cheveux rèches.

**" Tu seras toujours mon balais préféré." **

* * *

Avis / Critique / Commentaire. Je suis preneuse, bien que ceci soit du grand nawak :')

Si vous avez un personnage étrange, proposez - en laissant tout de même un commentaire - ça me fera écrire x3


	3. Site de rencontre en ligne

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Humour - Romance

**Couple : **Gruvia en fond. Même trèèèès loin dans le fond. Puis, Juvia / ?

**Disclamer : **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

**Univers : **Alternatif

**Résumé : **Juvia cherche à tout prit de se rapprocher de Grey qui commence à être de plus en plus distant avec elle. Une seule manière, le rendre jaloux en cherchant le bon sur un site de rencontre.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Cette commende repond à la demande de **Namuria **pour sa demande d'écrire un drabble sur Juvia. J'espère que tu trouveras toujours autant de plaisir à lire ces drabbles n.n ( Et, merci pour toutes ces reviexs je suis toujours autant surprise que ce grand nawak que j'écris attire un peu de monde 0/0 )

**Reponse aux reviews : **Merci à **Narumia . **Je suis contente que tu te sois fait rouler dans la farine. La mission de mon drabble a pu être accompli. C'est vrai que ce couple est du jamais vu. Et ça aurait du y resté. Mais voila, j'ai un esprit étrange et j'étais obligée d'en faire un x') ( Mais tu as raison, pauvre Juvia! xD )

Tu as pensé à Lucy? J'avoue que cette idée la ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit x'D Par moment, j'ai mon idée dans l'esprit et je la trouve trop simple à comprendre. Alors je change, je modifie le tout. Et ça devient encore plus tordu :')

Oui. Complétement. Ca m'est venue comme ça, naturelement comme idée, comme scène. Je voyais Max dans ma t^e et pour moi, c'était vraiment une histoire de pur romantisme entre lui et son balais x'D Un truc tout guimauve, tout 'on pense avec un autre mage, mais c'est à la fin, comme tu l'as dit, que le comique débarque. Je suis encore heureuse de t'avoir embobiné 8D

Pour le Juvia, voici ton drabble. J'avoue que l'ide m'est arrivée assez rapidemment x3

Pour le résumé, saches que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Je l'ai changé, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux. J'avouee que pour les résumés, les idées s'enfuient de ma tête :') C'est sur qu'un titre plus un résumé attrayant, on a toujours envie d'y jeter un coup d'oeil et si il y a en plus de l'originalité, c'est la crème sur le gateau. Merci pour partager ton point de vue, ça m'aide à avancer, alors merci n.n

Bon. J'ai été sous pression, donc j'ai mis ce que j'avais dans l'esprit, sur une feuile et voila ce que ça a donné. On verra bien si tu devines qui Juvia va trouver sur ce site... Si tu devines, tu es forte 8')

( Merci pour les fautes aussi, je n'avais pas vu .)

Ensuite, merci à **Sue Corona . **Niaha, j'ai reussi à t'avoir 8D * est fière d'elle *. Toi aussi tu pensais à Lucy? C'est fou, cette idée ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit une seule seconde :') En tout cas, je suis contente que tout ça t'ai plu :3

Merci à **Aeliheart974, **je ne suis pas malade ma petite Aeli, c'est à force de trainer sur le fofo, j'ai de drole d'idée x'D Mais tu as ris. C'est déjà ça 8D ( et oui, Max et son balais, c'est THE couple x3 ) Oula... Je te le fais. Il faut juste que je revois les épisodes où il s'y trouve, je ne connaissais même pas son nom à lui x'DD Mais le prochian, pour toi ;3

Merci à **IrisJR , **c'est vrai que tu es une vrai fan de Gruvia... Ca me rend encore plus heureuse 8D Mais celui la, on va dire qu'il y a du Gruvia x3 Aha, oui, j'adore Max. Il me fait tellement rire que j'ai été obligé d'écrire dessus. Lui et son balais, une tellement grande histoire d'amour x) ( Mais tu as trouvé qui c'était... Sur ce drabble là, je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouves... 8D )

Et merci à **Awaix , **oui, faut pas dire que tu le savais x3 Aha, nan, ça cest la phrase qu'il faut oublier x'DD Bon, après celui d'Aeli, je tente Mister Sol, j'ai peu être un idée pour le faire x3

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Site de rencontre en ligne.**

* * *

**" Bonjour et bienvenue sur notre site de rencontre en ligne, Fairy Tail. Je me présente, Virgo, je serais la pour vous guider sur ce site."**

Juvia regarda avec de grands yeux la petite servante, qui apparemment était un guide, sur son ordinateur. Elle était arrivée ici par le biais de Levy, une bonne amie, qui avait trouvé le sien ici. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. D'après elle, les chances de réussites atteignaient les 100%. Ce site était fabuleux, mieux que des livres! Disait elle.

**" Voulez-vous me punir pour m'être mal présentée ? "**

Juvia prit une teinture rouge au niveau de joues. Pu-punir Virgo ? Elle pouvait le faire ? Vraiment ? Il fallait qu'elle appuie sur la petite case "oui" ou sur la "non". Elle fit glisser le pointeur de sa souris jusqu'au "non". Juvia n'aimait pas punir les personnes. Elle était même attristée qu'elle ne puisse pas poser la même question à Virgo. Mais elle préférait tout de même quand c'était avec Grey. Et c'est justement à cause de lui qu'elle avait attéri ici. Parce qu'il était devenu distant. Au début, la mage d'eau se disait que ça allait s'arrêter. Et elle eut tout faux.

C'était pour ça. Elle devait en trouver un mieux que Grey. Un qui sera la faire frissonner, qui sera la caresser, lui donner du plaisir. Elle surpassera Grey, pour qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à elle.

**" Bien, je comprends. Passons donc à la suite. Sur notre site, vous pourrez trouver tout ce qu'il vous convient. Grand, petit, costaud. Noir ou blanc. Jaune, rouge. Nous en avons beaucoup sur ce site, et vous craquerez sur plus d'un. "**

Juvia regarda les photos défiler sous ses yeux, maintenant en forme d'étoile. Un seule chose pouvait se lire en eux : désire. Juvia ne pouvait plus resister, il fallait qu'elle en chossisse un. Mais si Grey était en colère contre elle? Pourtant elle devait le faire. Car elle avait déjà perdu contre ce rival fustrement fort.

Elle déplaça le curseur de la souris sur une des photos sur laquelle elle eut un énorme coup de coeur. Il était parfait. Beau, avec de bonnes qualités, et de ce qu'avait essayé d'autre personne, il était génial. Il le lui fallait absolument.

**" Très bien, Juvia va prendre ce fouet." **dit elle en cliquant sur ajouter à mon panier.

**"Merci de votre achat. Vous le recevrai dans quelques jours. A bientôt."**

Juvia sourit fière d'elle. Cette fois, elle ne perdra pas face au fouet de Monsieur Grey.

* * *

TADAM 8D Voici un magnifique drabble sur Juvia :'D

Avis/ Critique/ Commende? :B


End file.
